I am a nightmare
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: The Whammy's head to help fight an evil king when one of them are found to be the one that will defeat the evil king. The evil king that uses magic and rules the last empire on earth in evil and fear. The evil king is the master of fear but can a nightmare be the key to defeating him? If so then how can it do so? Rated T for violence, a small mention of death and safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: We are going in to fight.

"Well here we are." Rodger says as everyone looks around at the beautiful empire that is the last one to be known in existence however since it was found that one of the Whammy's, it was unsure which one, had the power to defeat the evil king that ruled there well then the Whammy's took a trip to stop the evil king. "Does everyone remember the fighting training you received before coming here?" He looks back at the kids standing behind him as they stand on a hill on the outskirts of the empire.

They all nod and all have a single type of weapon on them so depending on the type of weapon then they may have more than one of that weapon.

A man in armor approaches them. "Our forces will be able to hold his army off so you can make it to the king to take him down. Just focus on defeating the king and leave the rest of them to us."

Rodger nods and looks to the dim city as the two armies are ready to charge at each other.

"Our forces can fight well in the rocky terrain that the king has laid out to try to stop us. There will be an opening to get you straight to the castle itself. Inside the king will probably be waiting for you to strike." The guy in armor explains.

"Right and we will take him down." Rodger breaths softly feeling a little nervous about this.

"Let's go." The guy in armor charges down the hill screaming out a battle cry as he leads the army to attack the evil kings army.

The opening becomes visible.

"We need to go now!" Rodger tells the Whammy's and they quickly move to go through the opening to get to the castle.

They run past swords flying that belong to the group trying to stop them or the group trying to make sure that they get to the castle. They run past the battle that seems to start to become a blur with jumbled noises in the background to most of the Whammy's as their hearts race in fear, anticipation and adrenalin.

Eventually they all burst through the last are of fighting and are well on their way to get to the castle where the evil king awaits.

The evil king watches from a window and scans the group but he can't see them well enough and they are not close enough for him to learn what they fear the most. He is after all a master of fear, hatred and the likes as it is his power that he was born with.

The ability to make people live out their worst fears is only one special talent of his.

He moves away from the window and grabs a scythe that looks to have been perfectly made for a truly evil person especially with its darkened, brown almost black, but still sharp blade. "The time has come to fight them but I must come out victorious." He runs the tips of his fingers along the blade just above the sharp area. "I can show them terror." He looks up to the door with an evil smirk on his face. His red cape with fuzzy white lining that has black dots on it fits his body nicely and since its attached to his clothes it will not make him more vulnerable in battle. He has a long sleeved black shirt with armor on his arms and a little on his neck but his armor makes sure he is allowed good movement as if he didn't have them. He also has on dark blue pants with some armor on his legs that are like the armor on his arms and finally his steel toed black boots. His black hair is slightly flattened thanks to the slight helmet that's more like something to frame his face slightly. "This is going to be interesting if they really believe they can defeat me." He chuckles to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The master of fear.

The Whammy's make it to the castle and they open the doors only to find no one inside in the front lobby so they race up the stairs where the kings throne room is and they make it to the throne room but don't enter yet only with some glancing inside through the open door careful to try to stay out of sight.

The castle is made out of dark colored stone with the inside nicely lit but the walls are dark colors with some pictures of dark themed things including a few of the king himself with his narrowed amber, almost red, eyes seeming to glare challenges with pure evil.

The throne room is like the rest of the castle and the throne seems to be made out of black crystal that has a comfortable seating place.

The king is waiting there for them and smirks wider upon seeing that they are here.

Matt activates one of his bombs and throws it in.

Everyone covers their ears and do their best to stay away from the blast zone.

Inside the throne room there is an explosion then once some of the smoke has cleared out the Whammy's move into the room and glance around for any signs of the evil king.

"Is that it?" Mello says disappointed when the evil king is not seen right away.

Suddenly a large rock comes out of the smoke and goes straight for Rodger trapping him between the rock and the wall by the door.

On top of the rock is the evil king and he looks to the Whammy's as he passes them.

Their eyes wide in surprise and they raise their weapons getting ready to attack or defend themselves.

The evil slashes the back of his scythe at the closest Whammy's sending them flying backwards till they hit one of the side walls or they land further back than where they started on the floor.

Mello didn't have time to raise his gun to even shoot one bullet and Near's sword is knocked out of his hands for a moment but it doesn't land very far.

The others that were knocked back too didn't have enough time to try to counter attack.

The evil king looks to Rodger and Rodger slams his sledge hammer onto the stone smashing it making the evil king have to jump off of the rock only to start to fall back towards the ground.

Rodger uses the wall to charge forward and tries to slam his sledge hammer into the evil kings chest or stomach but the evil king blocks it with his scythe so the two land on the ground only to jump away from each other.

Near gets up and huffs softly but once he hears something going on behind him he turns and spots some pointed stones that appeared behind him are coming straight at him. He rolls out of the way snatching his sword off of the ground as he rolls by and the pointed stones dig themselves into the floor where Near was a few seconds ago. He gets to his feet and turns only to have to quickly use his sword to block an attack from the evil king while the others are dodging some pointed stones or are getting hurt by rocks one way or another.

So far no one has died but there are injuries.

Near pushes back against the evil kings pushes to try to cause harm to Near but Near wouldn't have it. He manages to knock the evil king back making the evil king bend his knees slightly with arms slightly spread, with scythe still in one hand, to keep himself stable as he skids across the floor a little.

Near notices A with a halberd as a weapon getting ready to charge at the evil king. Near also prepares to attack the evil king or at least try to distract him long enough so the other can land a hit.

Near and A charge at the same time going at about the same speed as they let out kind of soft but still a little loud battle cries while they charge to attack with one charging to the evil kings front and the other charging to the evil kings back.

The evil king slams the bottom end of his scythe down on the ground raising shadows up around him so the two end up hitting the shadows that stops their advances completely. The evil king throws one hand towards each of them making them be sent flaying back thanks to a large rock coming from the shadows trapping them like it did with Rodger earlier.

They are now stuck unable to fight at the moment as they are stuck, practically able to face each other, by the large rocks.

A's eyes look a little angry but full of determination as he uses his amazing strength, that only he possess, to smash through the rocks to free himself.

The other Whammy's are all fighting the rocks attacking them or are on the ground or trapped by rocks unable to help keep fighting at the moment.

Mello breaks through and charges to help with the fight against the evil king.

The evil king looks to Mello and turns his body into shadows so he becomes invisible long enough to get right up in front of Mello pointing the back part of the sharp blade at Mello's throat.

The other Whammy's could not hold up for long against the rocks and even BB is only able to watch as he is trapped by a large rock he cannot escape. They are now either trapped by rocks and or are too wounded to fight so they can only watch the fight go on between Mello and the evil king as A prepares to rejoin in the fight.

The evil king smirks widely and grabs Mello's wrist making it so that the barrel of his gun is pointed up. "As this fight prolongs I come to figure out what it is that you fear the most just like how I come to figure out the same with the others here now. The true show starts now." He uses magic and casts a spell onto Mello making Mello's body be completely black for about two seconds.

Mello's eyes are now green where the white used to be, his irises are red and there are purple flame like tails coming from the edges of his eyes as they are visible but slightly see through and are shimmering like in a breeze with ends pointed to the back of Mello's head. He drops his gun looking frightened as if he is seeing, as well as probably hearing, something different that isn't what is going on around Mello right now. He takes a few steps back starting at something only he can see.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The evil king chuckles. "Living out your worst fear?" He laughs.

Mello starts to shiver in fright and the evil king knocks him backwards towards the ground as the blonde pants very slightly not getting up from the ground.

A swoops in to attack but the evil king turns to him so he can dodge just in time. A only ends up making a dust cloud for a little bit as he straightens and looks around alert for the evil king. "Show yourself you coward!" He calls.

Evil laughter seems to echo around him making him tense.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Wrath and Bloodlust.

He senses the evil king's approach from behind so he spins around and blocks the scythe from hitting him as the evil king tries to slash at A. He knocks the scythe back and uses this time to slam the halberds blade into the evil kings chest as where the halberd is in him it looks like it went through some sort of shadowy portal.

The evil king looks at the halberd with slight shock as his grip on his scythe becomes a little loose.

A smirks. "It's over. Surrender!" He shoves the halberd a little more into the evil king.

The evil kings eyes glow red as he tilts his head back in laughter. "So much hatred."

A looks down to the halberd and tries to yank it out of the evil king but finds it stuck.

The evil king raises his scythe and slices it at A but misses as A gets the halberd out just in time to jump back to avoid the attack. His wound is healed by what seems to be shadows. "You may speak of being a coward but have you forgotten who's territory you're in? Fear is my domain." He moves a little closer to A. "I can feel your wrath and bloodlust. Both yours as well as from the ones you hold dear out of all of those here." He chuckles. "And it is delicious." He licks his lips.

A's eyes narrow in rage and he raises the halberd getting ready for another attack. "Silence you twat!" He slashes the halberd at the evil king but the king lets his body become shadows again to avoid A's attack then he moves right towards A letting his body take form again as he gets close. A swings his halberd at the evil king but the evil king keeps where A strikes shadows until the strike is gone.

"Mello! Snap out of it! They need you in the fight!" The Whammy's, all but BB, A and Near call to Mello to try to get him to snap out of the spell so he may be able to help A in the fight.

The evil king is about to cast the spell to make A see his worst fear, that Mello is just waking up from but unable to rejoin the battle as he's too shaken up so he watches from his spot on the floor.

A swipes his halberd at the evil king this time going for right between them to try to get the evil king to move away from him.

It works as the evil king moves a little away as he blocks the attack with a slash of his scythe.

The two weapons are swung at each wielder's opponent and the two weapons clash in the middle between them.

"Even you lack purity in your heart even though you guys are seen as the only ones able to defeat me." The evil king snickers. "The fear and hatred can be easily used to my advantage being my domain."

A growls. "I don't care what path you have taken. You do not mess with the two I care for most! You will fail!" He moves a step back and swings his halberd to try to attack from the side but it's blocked by the evil king.

The evil king tries to slash at A but A slashes his own weapon towards the evil king in defense. "Your wrath and bloodlust are as strong as your hatred. It is quite something to behold. Though you are not alone in this as two others share the same amount of bloodlust, wrath and hatred you do at the moment." He smirks insanely.

A jumps back then jumps forward with the halberd raised to bring down upon the evil king but the evil king turns himself to shadows so A ends up hitting the rock that has Near trapped making it crack while a small dust cloud floats a little around A. He looks around ready to defend himself from any attacks the evil king is going to throw at him.

Near's eyes had closed when A slammed down as to try to avoid getting dust in his eyes but once he hears the cracking he opens them looking down at the rock. He can see that it is now cracked meaning it'll be weakened so he can possibly escape to rejoin the fight. He notices that a spell has been cast as he raises his head and he knows he needs to find a way out. He clutches his sword and tries to slam it onto the rock as he wiggles trying to get free.

A looks around as the dust cloud clears but doesn't see the evil king or anyone for that matter. "How dare you hide you coward!" He snarls but gets no response. He turns when he notices someone standing by a window not too far from where he is. "Who's there!?" He demands with a raised Halberd.

Standing there in what appears to be a dimly lit, only lit by the moonlight making the figure dark, room is the figure of Near.

A sighs and relaxes. "It's only you Near." He doesn't notice another body in the room but this body isn't alive. He starts walking towards Near letting his grip on his halberd drop. "I'm so glad you're alright." He doesn't get very far when he feels his feet hit something on the ground. He stops and looks down finding that it is B's dead body. He takes a step back, eyes wide in horror and tears threatening to fall. "BEYOND! NO!" He screams and kneels down beside B's body shakily reaching for the cold body but stops as his hand hovers over B's body. He looks back up to Near as a few tears fall from his eyes. "Near, Beyond is…" He trails off as Near starts to turn revealing that he doesn't look the same as before. A gasps and quickly stands only take one or two steps back. "No…." His eyes can't leave Near. "Near…. Please…."

Near moves a little closer then grips the handle of a scythe raising it above his head ready to strike downwards at A.

"It doesn't need to be like this." A begs Near as more tears fall. "NEAR!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: An ally in darkness?

Near comes down to where the evil king is, now free from the rock, and slams his sword into the evil kings back before the evil king can kill A.

The wound caused by the sword is the same as the wound caused by the halberd earlier.

The evil king clenches his teeth in pain and he shuts his eyes tightly for a moment before opening them looking back at Near as he pulls out his sword jumping away from the evil king before the shadows in the evil kings body can grab a hold of the sword. The evil king spins to face Near as his prioritizing attacks shift from A, who is living his worst nightmare like Mello did not that long ago, to Near.

Near has his sword raised ready for another attack, his eyes are determined but if you know him well enough then you'd be able to see the rage also burning in his eyes.

The evil kings wound is healed as his eyes narrow at Near, looking pissed.

Near closes his eyes for a moment as he raises his sword so the tip of the blade is facing the evil king. He opens his eyes looking even more determined, and if you know him well enough still has the rage burning in his eyes. He crouches slightly to use the solid ground as leverage for jump. He leaps straight towards the evil king intent to kill him as it is the only way to win against an enemy like this.

The evil king brings up a thin wall of rock to keep the sword from landing onto him.

The two have their eyes meet in challenge.

The evil king sends the thin rock wall go sliding towards the wall with intent on smashing Near between the rock and the actual wall.

Near however gets out of the way, after having to try to tug the sword out of the rock a few times until succeeding, before the rock smashes into the wall. He is crouched on the ground as he lands with his side facing the evil king then he gets up and quickly spins to face the evil king at the same time as he prepares to continue to fight.

The evil king is just as ready.

Near charges towards the evil king and their weapons collide but Near is knocked back however he uses the power of being knocked back to his advantage so he flies over the evil king in the air with his back facing the evil king but his eyes are following the evil king the best they can. His hand keeps a tight grip on the sword and out of the corner of his eye he sees the wall so he flips himself in midair so his feet land on the wall as his legs act like a spring to propel him towards the evil king with tip of the swords blade heading for the evil king.

The evil king barely dodges as Near's attack lands a few millimeters in front of him as he had leaned back to avoid the attack.

Near landed gracefully on his feet and his sword had hit the ground making a dust cloud surround their feet for a few seconds.

The evil king jumps back and glares at Near. "Such hatred and bloodlust." He whispers under his breath. "Why go to such lengths to protect your pitiful heroic appearance?" He demands in slight anger.

Near chuckles softly with a soft smile. "You are truly a fool if you think that is what I am trying to protect."

A is laying on the floor now and is a little ways behind Near as the horror of his worst fear coming to be real hasn't been broken yet.

Near takes a small step forward and pauses for a second before leaping this time using his fast speed so he seems to have become practically invisible as he moves slashing the evil king as he goes by.

The evil king's body is slightly moved where Near hits every time he gets slashed as the hits seem to keep coming but the evil king can't fully grasp where Near is coming from. He attempts to strike Near by slamming his scythe's blade down but it completely misses however Near stops slashing at the evil king as he skids on the floor back to the area where he started his fast attacks.

Near looks to the evil king with a small smirk. He had thrown the sword in the air a little earlier when he was behind the evil king and it is heading straight for the evil king.

The evil king turns and knocks the sword away so it lands on the middle ground area between him and Near.

Near leaps forward to try to grab the sword but the evil king notices and uses his magic to make the shadows take the sword making it vanish so Near can't get it.

The evil king slashes at Near who has no weapon to use at the moment leaving him defenceless but Near leaps back into the air doing the same flying through the air thing that he did when he flew over the evil king however this time he goes a shorter distance as well as flipping in the air so he gracefully lands on his feet standing a little ways away from A.

Near straightens ready to fight the evil king with his bare hands if he has to.

The evil king wastes no time and traps Near with rocks around him almost like a triangle cage that has small spaces, most too small to fit through and the one the is big enough to fit through is just high enough for Near to look through to glare at the evil king with no way to get up to go through the hole.

"Release me." Near demands.

The evil king chuckles and slams his scythe into the ground as he no longer needs it at the moment. "All in good time." He looks at Near smirking. "I was trying to figure out as to why your friend would fear you." He takes a step forward as his voice is level but leaking with evil. "It seems he is right to do so."

Near's glares harder at the evil king. "He doesn't fear me." He retorts.

The evil king laughs softly and moves closer to Near so he is standing right in front of the cage he has Near in. "You will see what I mean before long I am sure." He tells the other. He leans a little closer to the mostly albino boy. "Do you really think he understands you and every single bit about you in all its glory?" He questions.

Near's voice is still level when he replies. "Do not pretend you do in return. He understands me more than you ever could."

The evil king chuckles softly again as he leans back a little so he is standing normally. "Oh but I do. I study those I go against and I have come to understand you quite well." He tells Near. "If I am seen as a tyrant then I do believe that the best kind of slave is that of one that is willing."

Near lets out a soft growl before responding. "Silence."

Some seemingly good magic, that the evil king did not cast but it seems like Near casted it himself, seems to try to break Near free but fails.

The evil kings turns away and glances over his shoulder at Near. "Deny it all you want. These are only my warnings. You can ignore my warnings all you want. Fate will not change."

The magic trying to free Near seems to fade and Near slightly huffs.

"Save your breath by not speaking such useless words." Near informs the other.

"You know if by some miracle you were able to defeat me, you know you will only soon fall to others." The evil king turns his body to face Near. "Why be forced to choose between what is right and wrong when that time comes? The world will see many foes in its future." He smirks. "Would it not make sense for us to stand against them together?" He tilts his head slightly, coly.

"I would rather take my own life than submit to you!" Near responds with no hesitation.

"Submit?" The evil king softly laughs. "Just like how you've submitted to the views of good the world forces upon to each and every person? Like how you have submitted to those that believe that they can make the world revolve the way they want?" He closes his eyes for a moment. "I do admire your resolve." He admits then opens his eyes to half way. "You are strong. Far more fit to rule and far more deserving of respect than those in power outside of this empire." His eyes stay on Near. "You have an opportunity now to take what should have been rightfully yours. To take their place."

Near glances back for a moment a little thoughtful.

The evil king continues making Near look back to him. "Together we can truly teach everyone what it means to _FEAR_ our power and might."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: The true nightmare.

Near closes his eyes for a moment and keeps them closed for now. "You are more of a fool than I thought." He says almost a little softly. He opens his eyes raises a foot and slams it down casting a spell that makes softly glowing light beams to destroy the triangle shaped rock cage around him.

"So be it." The evil king prepares the spell to make someone live their worst fear and his body starts becoming shadows again this time expanding to seem bigger like a monster as Near charges at him ready with a spell to use against the evil king.

The two seem to collide as the darkness seems to swallow Near up.

Then Near is sent flying, eyes shut tight as if in pain, hitting the ground once only to slightly bounce so his body turns slightly before he hits the ground again this time sliding till he comes to a complete stop.

The evil king's body takes form again as he glances back to Near.

He seems to lay there in pain for a moment before putting his hands to the ground under his shoulders as he somewhat shakily pushes himself up to almost a sitting position. He turns to look over his shoulder to the area where the evil king is and where the Whammy's are since Near's back is mostly facing them. He opens his eyes and they can see the spell to make someone see their worst fear take over Near before he turns away to look down to the ground below his head as he pants. His eyes have fear in them as he experiences his worst fear.

"Such a shame." The evil king says slightly disappointed then he turns away from Near.

However something is different as something seems to change inside of Near, not that anyone but Near can tell.

Near can feel the change coming as he allows the change to happen until it is ready to be unleashed upon his enemy in the form of new power that comes with a price. He lowers his head so the shadows cover his eyes even though no one can see his eyes as he is facing away from them.

The evil king starts to take a few steps towards the Whammy's when he freezes upon hearing something that was never expected.

Near starts laughing in an evil and almost insane way.

The evil king's eyes widen slightly.

Near speaks as he shifts to get up. "You think you've found an ally in darkness." He gets up putting one hand on his knee for support as he stands, the purple flame like tail fades away as if Near either absorbed the power or has defeated that spell. He stands like how he normally does, still not facing the Whammy's or even the evil king as he continues to speak. His head in the position that his eyes would still be in darkness if they could see his face. "Do you comprehend the powers you were gifted with?" He starts to turn to face them and by the time he finishes what he says next he is facing the Whammy's and the evil king but his eyes are still in darkness. "The same powers I was born into!?" He lets his eyes been seen and though he had not brought his hands, that are limp at his sides, anywhere close to his eyes said eyes change so everyone can see the quick change to become narrowed like a cat's with a slight red glow to them making them seem more evil.

The evil king spins on his heels to face Near as his wide slightly scared eyes watch as Near starts to approach.

"Where do you think the shadows of evil go to hide from the light that could kill them?" Near says as a soft smirk starts to form on his lips. He picks up the scythe with magic, having no trouble taking it out of the ground, as he walks by it. "Who do you think stands against them?" He looks to the scythe hovering in front of him thanks to some magic glow on the handle, the scythes blade is facing up. "The power you possess is a mere fraction of their power and might." He looks to the evil king as the scythe slowly moves to a position to where it looks like it's about to get ready for a side swipe attack on the evil king. "The same power and might I stand potently against. Each and every night."

The evil king gathers up a lot of power. "Stay back!" He demands with a hint of panic in his voice as he fires the magic at Near.

Near side swipes the magic destroying it as if it were nothing and the scythe's form changes to a more regular scythe appearance with a nice length straight darkly colored handle.

The scythes blade is sliver reflecting some of the light as it hits it causing a glare on part of the scythe. It also has a smaller blade on the opposite side of the top part of the handle that the main blade is on.

Near's head is slightly lowered as his eyes glare off some evil but mostly anger and power. "You are _NOTHING_ compared to them!" He says and raises his head slightly. "_YOU_ are nothing compared to _ME_!" He charges forward, darkness enveloping his body like he is a flash of darkness charging quickly towards the evil king.

Within a second or two the tip of the top of the scythes handle slams into the evil kings head making him close his eyes tightly as he is pushed back till he slams against the wall with the back of the main blade of the scythe right at his throat and a new Near is now visible standing there holding the scythe with his hands as he looks pissed.

Near's already narrowed like a cat's eyes are narrowed in anger and his teeth are clenched. His clothes are now a light shade of black with what seems to be jet black wings on his back but no one can tell if they are real, fake or just a part of the shirt. He also seems to have a shade darker to his body almost like a shadow is cast onto him. His hair has changed only slightly with some seeming to be a small bit longer, it's a little more flat and it is just enough to make him look good but truly evil or dark at the same time. He also seems to possibly have a cloak or something similar but it is hard to tell if he does as it kind of looks like it but at the same time it kind of doesn't.

The evil king gasps.

Near leans a little closer as he presses the back of the blade up against the evil kings throat speaking as he slightly seems to tower over the evil king almost like he now holds power over the evil king that the evil king can only submit to. "You claim to know _FEAR_!?" Near speaks with a hint of echo in his voice also hinted with a possible darkness or evil. "I shall show you _TRUE TERROR_!"

The evil king's slightly wide eyes stay on Near as he asks the one question bothering him. "What are you?"

Near takes a small step back removing the scythes blade from the evil kings throat moving it slightly to the side for a second as he chuckles a little softly closing his eyes for a moment to chuckle. He opens them again and he stands a little tall. "I… am a nightmare." He takes a short pause between the I and the am a nightmare. He raises the scythe above his head moving both hands to hold the handle as he prepares to strike it down onto the evil king and his eyes gently glow so they are all white like those who are about to unleash or are unleashing really strong power.

As soon as he finishes the word nightmare he is ready to attack which is what he does with teeth clenched.

He slams the scythe down onto the evil king slicing him.

A few seconds after the Whammy's, including Rodger, all pass out into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: The after math.

A opens his eyes quickly sitting up with a gasp of terror. "Near! Beyond!" He gasps as his eyes no longer show the spell that makes someone live their worst fear meaning that the spell is gone from him.

"What is it?" Near responds gently as he comes over to him and Beyond from where he was standing checking on Mello who is laying on the grass nearby. He is his normal self almost as if the transformation never happened.

Beyond is sitting beside A.

A jump up hugs Beyond and Near. "Oh Beyond, Near! Thank goodness. I am just so glad you two are alright."

The two hug him back.

Rodger manages to get up after taking a few seconds to wake up. He looks around seeing all of the Whammy's either are up or are just waking up, there are injuries but not one of the children lost their lives. He also spots some of the army that hold bad wounds but other than the ones missing, probably dead, they seem like they are going to be ok. He looks around. "Where are we?" He finds the empire nowhere to be found.

Near, BB and A break apart and Near takes a step forward.

"The evil king is no more." He tells Rodger as well as the others. "But he still managed to cast a spell to make the empire vanish just before he was killed."

Rodger and the leader of the army look to where the empire used to be.

"To vanish an entire empire like that…." The leader of the army trails off.

"Just how much power and hatred were we up against?" Rodger finishes that thought then after a moment's pause he looks back to the others. "I am just glad that everyone is alright." He says. "And that we were able to get out safely no matter how we got out I am just glad everyone got out safely."

Near glances away for a second but then brings his eyes back to Rodger as the older man clears his throat.

"We will need to bear the news of this defeat to everyone else. I understand as should you all that not every battle will be a victory." Rodger scans all of them looking for any who are in dire need of help now but finds that they are already taken care of and the wounds are not anything to be truly worried about. "Come, let's go home. It's cold out." He takes the lead towards where they parked the vehicles that'll take them home.

The others follow but Near hesitates and looks down slightly lowering his head as he blinks letting his eyes become narrowed like a cat's with a slight red glow to them making them seem more evil while his eyes are closed so they are like that when he opens his eyes.

He waits for a second then closes his eyes again in a blink before opening his eyes that are back to normal. He raises his head back to its right angle and he jogs to catch up with the others so they may return home.

AN:

The end for this story!

When I can I will make a sequel to this story and you can see part two!

Hope you enjoyed!

Goodnight!

Mello.


End file.
